runesofmagicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Silverspring
De Silverspring Plain thumb|400pxDe Silverspring Plain is een belangrijk stuk landbouwgrond en er wordt ook erts gedolven. De naam Silverspring is gekozen vanwege de overvloed van grondstoffen die hier te vinden zijn. In werkelijkheid werd de naam voor het eerst genoemd op een kaart die er was laten liggen door een alchemist. In de alchemie staat zilver voor de essentie van magie. De Silverspring is dus een teken van oude magie en de resten daarvan kunnen er nog steeds worden gevonden. Het Eye of Wisdom is op zoek naar deze magie. Om deze magie te vinden is het Eye of Wisdom verhuisd van Kolydia naar Varanas. De Silverspring Plain ligt onder het toezicht van Varanas. Peers farm, Maidges farm, Dorians farm Deze drie boerderijen zijn belangrijk voor het leven in Varanas. Een korte tijd geleden heeft een ziekte een aanzienlijk deel van de oogst laten mislukken. De genieën van het Eye of Wisdom werken hard aan een oplossing van dit dringende probleem. Abandoned Abbey De abdij is 70 jaar geleden gebouwd en werd 40 jaar daarna verlaten. Het werd gebruikt door een geheime, onheilspellende organisatie die samenwerkten met het Eye of Wisdom aan verboden, magische experimenten. 30 jaar geleden werd de gehele organisatie bijna vernietigd door een ongeluk. Na dit incident werd de abdij verlaten. Op dit moment is het in de abdij een griezelige plek met ronddwalende zombies. Twilight Mine De Twilight Mine had ooit een overvloed aan erts en was belangrijk voor de handel in Varanas. Toen de erts bijna helemaal uitgeput was, vertrok de handelsonderneming naar het Quicksand Canyon voor nieuwe voorraden. Zij ontwikkelde zich in de Order of the Dark Glory. Tegenwoordig zijn er nog maar een paar winstgevend ertsaders, die worden bewaakt door enorme spinnen, die zich schuilhouden in de diepte. Aangezien er ook sluwe rovers rondtrekken, vermijden normale mensen deze plek. Magical Veil Lake Tussen de Twilight Mine en Tagena ligt een meer. Op heldere dagen glimt het oppervlak en de dansende zonnestralen verwonderen vele reizigers. Het meer verdient haar naam door de sluiers aan mist die het meer bedekken en tot een nog mooier schouwspel leiden. Op het moment dat de schemer over het meer valt en de laatste zonnestraal schijnt door de mist, valt er een gouden gloed over het meer. Midden in het meer ligt een eiland. Op dit eiland staat een oud huisje, dat gebouwd is door een kluizenaar. Er wordt gezegd dat hij ooit een magiër was die werkte voor het Eye of Wisdom. Niemand weet precies waarom hij zich teruggetrokken heeft en besloot om zich af te zonderen.thumb|left|400px Tagena Dit gebied bestrijkt de overblijfselen van een oude, monumentale stad, wiens glorie lang geleden verloren is gegaan en alleen de ruïne herinnert aan de oude glorie. Uitgezonderd van een paar afgezonderde stukken, is de hele stad op grondniveau gebouwd. De vervallen overblijfselen van de ooit indrukwekkende stadsmuur zijn de enige stralende stukken in deze saaie omgeving. Intellectuelen geloven dat de fantastische uitstraling van de muur zijn doel grotendeels overtreft. Monsterlijke bewakers patrouilleren rondom de ruïne. Het is duidelijk dat ze niets waardevols bewaken en ze zijn daar alleen vanwege hun instinct tot beschermen. Er is misschien een link met de vlakbijgelegen poorten, maar niemand is dichtbij genoeg gekomen om daar een kijkje te nemen. De Hall of Survivors Dit is een monumentaal overblijfsel van de oude samenleving. Volgens geleerden waren er meerdere wegen die naar deze plaats leiden vanuit alle richtingen, zodat men hier gemakkelijk samen kon komen. Tegenwoordig zijn de grote deuren van Tagena naar deze plek gesloten. Niemand kan er door. De Shrine of Oblivion In Tagena ligt de ruïne van een zaal, waarvan alle vier de muren zijn ingestort. Alleen de fundering en de omgevallen pilaren zijn overgebleven. Het is een heldere en ruimtelijke plek en men voelt hier in de mist een gevoel van vergane glorie. Buiten de ruines lopen enorme bewakers rond. Het is duidelijk dat ze niets waardevols bewaken en ze zijn daar alleen vanwege hun instinct tot beschermen. *questen in silverspring *npc's in silverspring *beesten in silverspring